Le retour des Photophoros
by Fosdy
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre, Severus Rogue vient pour faire le bilan de santé hebdomadaire du trio d'or. Comme à chaque fois, il est accompagné. Mais à jour particulier, invité particulier. Il arrive avec Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott. Trelawney a fait une nouvelle prophétie et les mesures prises par Albus réclament qu'ils ne se quittent plus d'une semelle...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages, le monde sorcier etc ne m'appartiennent pas... et non, cela est d'origine de la merveilleuse J.K Rowling ! L'idée de l'histoire, la mise en place de l'intrigue et la rédaction oui.

Statut : En cours.

Rated : M, très probablement. Ne serais-ce que pour le vocabulaire et ce qui va se passer.

Mot de l'auteur : Bon, je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps..et surtout pas la suite de "Une génération sibylline" mais ça va venir. Bon, toujours est-il que je reviens avec cette histoire...assez originale, je l'espère ! Ce chapitre est assez court, pour "tester", histoire de savoir si cela vous plait/parait intéressant. Je ne tiens pas en compte de l'épilogue du Tome 7, ni de la mort de Sirius, ni de la mort de Severus, ni d'Albus. (comme vous pourrez le voir dans ce 1er chapitre). Je devrais postée la suite lundi prochain si tout va bien ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire si vous aimez ou non et commentez le style d'écriture ! Je vous embrasse très fort et m'excuse dès maintenant des possibles fautes que vous pourrez rencontrer (je n'ai pas de beta-reader et je crains qu'elles fuient devant mes yeux.. pour revenir par la suite se glisser l'air de rien...)

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

Fosdy !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : St Valentin

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, cherchant vainement à être objective devant son reflet. Ses pupilles bougeaient dans tous les sens, s'accrochant instinctivement à tous ces détails qui l'horrifiaient : ses cuisses trop grasses à son goût, le surplus de peau graisseuse au-dessus de ses hanches, la cicatrice mudblood qui creusait sa peau au niveau de son avant-bras droit, sa poitrine définitivement ridicule par rapport à son corps (elle devait être la seule femme à vingt ans qui avait encore le même 90A de ses treize ans !), ses épaules noueuses, son visage trop mince, ses pommettes proéminentes qui semblaient creusées encore plus ses joues, ses cheveux définitivement trop court. En cela, Hermione avait dans sa tête l'image d'une bouteille d'Orangina. Une tête trop petite pour des fesses beaucoup trop grosse. Une poitrine aux abonnés absents qui tendait à lui faire ressentir une haine profonde pour Padma, Parvatil et surtout Lavande qui avaient toutes une poitrine bien opulente (95 C au moins). Chacune d'elle prenait un malin plaisir à remuer leurs seins sous son nez (ou plutôt celle des garçons, mais comme elle était toujours avec eux cela revenait assurément au même) et à exhiber leur joli décolleté à tout va, même en plein hiver. De temps en temps elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait sauvé l'une de ces brebis galeuses de Greyback et la réponse suivait aussitôt – parce qu'elle avait une conscience et que ces parents l'avaient trop bien éduquée.

En dehors de toutes ces choses qu'elle détestait chez elle depuis le début de son adolescence, Hermione ne parvenait pas à accepter l'aspect sexy que sa tenue était censée crée. Elle portait un soutien-gorge triangle en dentelle noire, laissant apparaitre par jeu de transparence ses tétons rosés, la culotte assortie qui permettait de distinguer de manière très floue son sexe ainsi qu'un porte-jarretelle en dentelle et satin lit de vin avec des bas noirs avec des petits nœuds en satins noirs en haut. Les éléments allaient ensembles, assurément. Posés sur le lit, et même dans son esprit, cela rendaient très bien. Mais, une fois qu'elle les avait revêtu… elle avait la sensation d'être une enfant qui avaient mis les affaires de sa mère ou plutôt une adolescence mal disproportionnée.

Le côté jeune-femme ou même femme-tout-court n'apparaissait pas à ses yeux. Harry avait une théorie abracadabrante d'une vision complètement tordue soit disant parce qu'elle était compléxée, et le psychomagicien qui la suivait depuis la fin de la guerre avait avancé que c'était là une conséquence de la guerre : son esprit restait enfermé dans la période de l'adolescence pour éviter de faire face aux horreurs qu'elle avait connue (depuis que la guerre était finie, tous les maux, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa tête comme dans celle d'Harry, Ron ou tout autre personnage ayant vécu la guerre en première ligne ne pouvait que être dû aux combats selon le ministère et tous les spécialistes qu'ils voyaient de toute manière !) Toujours était-il que, cette année encore, elle ne parviendrait pas à créer ou assumer l'atmosphère sexuelle de la saint valentin ! Oh, elle savait que Seamus – parce que oui elle couchait avec l'ancien griffondor dans le dos de ses meilleurs amis – ne dirait absolument rien, mais c'était terriblement décourageant pour sa vie sexuelle qui stagnait voir coulait. Depuis quelque temps le rouge et or n'était plus exclusif, et même si elle n'était pas follement amoureuse de lui, c'était blessant (pour son amour propre surtout).

Bien sur, Hermione aurait pu avoir recours à un glamour ou tout autre sortilège de charme, de séduction ou d'apparence. Elle avait lu suffisamment de livre de Gilderoy Lockart en deuxième année pour avoir le choix entre une dizaine de solutions magiques - le problème n'était pas là. Non, depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione était devenu comme beaucoup des combattants de la guerre, très pauvre en magie. Lancer un alohomora revenait à devenir une cracmol pendant une semaine au moins… On racontait à tout va que c'était un blocage psychique, ou bien une conséquence de cette trop forte utilisation de la magie elle-même pendant ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant les années noires. Le monde de la magie n'était plus aussi brillant et fantasmagorique qu'auparavant. Et si les nouvelles générations qui naissaient n'étaient pas touchées, les prix des objets magiques par eux même avaient décollés. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient encore une baguette magique, et plus rare encore étaient les nouveaux à s'en procurer.

Toc. .

« Deux minutes ! », s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée d'être vue dans cette tenue.

Gigotant dans tous les sens, elle décrocha le porte-jarretelle, le défit à toute vitesse, se battit avec les bas et enfila au-dessus de son soutien-gorge et de sa cullote une robe-pull en jersey bleu qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Enfin, elle poussa du pied les objets de son horreur sous la masse informe de sa couette qui trainait à terre alors qu'une tête (avec un nid de corbeaux à la place de cheveux) se montrait au travers de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermy ?, le questionna-t-il

-Oh tu sais trois fois rien, je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à tester cette théorie stupide du « on peut absorber la magie présente dans notre environnement » ?! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?, commença-t-il à s'emporter, ce n'est qu'une chi-.. »

Elle ressentit un immense élan d'affection envers le brun.

Hermione avait de nombreux regrets qui jalonnaient ses vingt petites années. Elle savait que si, par exemple on la mettait sous veritaserum, elle avouerait sans honte qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu une seule goutte de sang magique. Si tel était le cas ses parents l'auraient reconnu à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle aurait put leur parler et même leur montrer ses petits-amis. Elle aurait pu rêver de se marier et d'être emmenée à l'autel par son père ou au moins quelqu'un de sa famille. Au lieu de ça, Hermione était sans famille et sans patrie (puisque le ministère de la magie ne reconnaissait toujours que les sangs purs et les sangs-mêlés). Sa seule fierté, sa seule réussite à ses yeux était l'amitié qu'elle parvenait à entretenir avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Même si de nombreuses disputes avaient jalonnés leurs années à Poudlard et même aujourd'hui encore, ils étaient comme des triplés : inséparables. Alors même si Harry s'inquiétait pour rien – elle avait arrêtée de travailler sur cette théorie fumeuse depuis pas mal de temps déjà – au point d'être envahissant, cela lui allait. Tout lui allait, tout était OK elle l'adorait bien trop pour lui faire une quelconque remarque.

« Tu sais, mon vieux, je crois qu'elle se fout de toi », intervint la voix de Ron

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna vers le nouveau venu avec un air visiblement peu engageant.

« Je peux savoir où tu étais passé Ron Weasley ? J'ai passé quatre jours à me demander où tu étais passé. QUATRE PUTAINS DE JOURS ! N'as-tu pas honte de..

-Il devient de plus en plus mère poule avec le temps, tu ne trouves pas Hermy ?, coupa le roux

-Absolument, oui ! Il me ferait presque pensé à.., persifla-t-elle malicieuse

-Ma mère, répliqua son interlocuteur carotte avec une grimace

-L'affreux et abominable…, continua-t-elle toute lancée qu'elle était

-HARRY POTTER ! », finirent-ils d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire.

La guerre était terminée depuis deux ans déjà elle semblait à des années lumières et pourtant, elle était juste là, à leur porte. Cette nouvelle guerre, plus sombre et plus intestine, prenait la forme d'un être humain qui leur était bien connu : Severus Rogue. Cet homme, qui disait-on n'en était pas vraiment un, venait leur rendre visite chaque semaine. Il était chargé de veiller sur le trio et de leur faire un bilan de santé complet. Fastidieux et long, le trio s'y pliait laborieusement. Souvent synonyme d'insultes et de remarques sarcastiques voir acerbes, c'était aussi le moment hebdomadaire des surprises. A chaque rencontre, un invité l'accompagnait. Le plus souvent, c'était un membre de l'ordre du phœnix. Parfois, c'était un envoyé de magenmagot ou bien du ministère qui cherchait, en vainc, l'aide pour un projet gouvernemental.

_Dzzzzing_, sonna le sort de protection de la résidence alors que Severus Rogue transplantait sur le parvis de la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt, chaque tête du trio se tourna vers leur poignet. Sur chacun d'eux, une lueur verdâtre, presque transparente, transparaissait si l'on fixait son attention au niveau de l'embranchement entre la veine basilique et la veine médiane. De forme indistincte, la couleur variait selon le contexte. Enchantement complexe qu'Hermione avait mis en place un an et demi auparavant en mariant potion, divination, sort de métamorphose et sortilège de défense, il avait été conçu dans l'optique de prévenir des dangers et de la nature de ceux-ci. Ce vert n'était pas bon signe, assurément.

Oubliant toute rigolade, les trois compères descendirent l'escalier à toute vitesse. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, ils se lancèrent un coup d'œil à tour de rôle. Se fut Ron qui se désigna pour ouvrir la porte (aux mauvaises nouvelles ). Celle-ci en était une, assurément.

« Granger, Potter et Weasley, vous vous souviendrez probablement de Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott ?, demanda l'ancien professeur des potions en soulevant un sourcil de manière autoritaire pour annuler toute parole désobligeante, « Et bien, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous allez dorénavant passer tout votre temps ensemble. Inutile de vous enflammez Potter, s'exclama-t-il morne en voyant Harry devenir rouge de colère, ce n'est certainement pas mon idée. C'est auprès d'Albus qu'il faudra vous plaindre ou plus exactement de Trelawney qui nous a pondu une énième prophétie ! – Oui, Miss Granger sur ce point-là je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous, cette vieille folle ne sert qu'à imaginer des ennuis là où il n'y en avait pas. Albus viendra tout vous expliquer plus tard maintenant pouvons-nous rentrer sans que vous n'essayiez de tuer l'un d'entre nous ? Et Weasley pour l'amour du ciel, cessez de faire cette tête de goule rigide ! »

Sans plus de manières, Severus Rogue rentra dans le 12 square Grimmauld, suivit des trois anciens verts et argents.

« Bien, maintenant passons à votre bilan, voulez-vous ? », demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Hermione se rassura en se disant qu'elle avait une excuse pour reléguer son porte-jarretelle et ses bas dans le fin fond d'une dimension d'Oubli. Pourtant, si elle avait pu, elle aurait accepté de se montrer avec ces éléments, même devant Seamus ou Ron et Harry. Devant n'importe qui elle se serait ridiculisée, si cela avait pu éviter l'horreur qui se dessinait avec cette cohabitation. Un autre regret.

"Potter, commençons par vous, voulez-vous ? C'est rhétorique, veuillez ne pas répondre", intima-t-il

Cela s'annonçait mauvais, très mauvais, assurément.

* * *

**Alors... qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire tout ça ?**


	2. Chapter 2: L'auscultation d'Harry Potter

**Le retour des Photophoros**

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient pas comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, tout est à la génialissime J. ! Mais l'histoire, l'intrigue, la mise en place et l'écriture est de mon invention ! (hourra !)

Mot de l'auteur : J'avais promis de poster lundi, je sais... tout était prêt, mais..partir en vacances sans PC et donc sans le fichier pour le poster, pas très facile vous en conviendrez ! Merci de me suivre, de poster des reviews etc ! Ca m'encourage vivement ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Réponses au guest :

Madinou : Voici donc l'auscultation d'Harry ! On n'apprend pas encore exactement ce qu'ils ont, mais il y a des indices... J'espère que tu apprécieras autant que le chapitre 1 !

Milkagirl26 : Je ne me savais pas drôle... mais c'est une bonne chose à savoir ! Comme madinou, tu vas pouvoir découvrir le début des auscultations avec Harry ! Tu as vu dans le mille, ils ont un gros truc... les visites hebdomadaires de Rogue leur permettent d'être en bonne santé ! mais pas sur que ça continu avec les serpentards qui arrivent ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'auscultation d'Harry Potter**

Harry Potter s'était toujours cru malchanceux, voir maudit, et ce depuis qu'il était petit et grandissait dans la maison des Dursley. Même quand Hagrid était venu le chercher, même quand il s'était émerveillé devant le spectacle ahurissant du chemin de Traverse, même quand il s'était lié d'une amitié merveilleuse avec Ron Weasley puis Hermione Granger, même quand il avait rencontré pour la première fois son si merveilleux parrain Sirius Black, même quand il avait pour la première fois connu le bonheur d'avoir un orgasme _dans_ Ginny Weasley – la femme la plus étroite qui soit – il était resté au plus profond de lui la certitude d'être né sous un signe définitivement mauvais. Si ses multiples face à face avec Lord Voldemort, puis la guerre qui avait décimée la population sorcière, avaient confrontée cette impression, il n'avait jamais – oh non grand jamais ! – cru avec autant de désespoir que son karma était tout simplement _pourri jusqu'à sa plus infime composition_. Il avait connu de grands malheurs tout au long de son existence, mais il n'avait jamais connu le mélange de honte, de colère sourde, d'abattement quasi total, de désolation complète et de lassitude éternelle qui l'habitait en ce moment même.

Severus Rogue , cet homme qui avait veillé sur lui en l'honneur de la mémoire de sa mère, Lily Evans, – comme son parrain Sirius Black l'eut fait si seulement il n'avait pas été en prison, ni recherché pour meurtre, ou tout simplement dans un état proche de la mort avec les sorts et potions que sa folle cousine Bellatrix avait eu la bonté de lui faire gouter -,donc ce Severus Rogue n'était pas devenu soudainement plus plaisant ni même charmant malgré les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées. Au contraire, il semblait être devenu plus odieux, désobligeant et venimeux qu'auparavant. Il n'avait de cesse d'avoir plus de sarcasmes et plus de coups bas et méchants à chaque nouvelle apparition devant le 12, square Grimmauld.

Lorsque les auscultations étaient devenues nécessaires et que Severus Rogue avait été promu au poste, Harry Potter s'était imaginé que cela ne serait qu'une obligation lointaine et farfelue, une histoire de paperasse, un impératif administratif qui serait vite réglé. A son grand désarroi, il apprit rapidement combien les visites du potionniste n'étaient clairement pas de la courtoisie mais bien d'une importance vitale – et le directeur des serpentards n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler. Malheureusement, cet homme morne et antipathique était la clé de la survie du trio, pour des raisons multiples que personne n'évoquaient jamais.

Si, d'habitude, Severus venait accompagné, personne n'était cependant autorisé à assister à l'auscultation jusqu'ici : c'était une question d'affaire de Ministère Magique comme le disait si aimablement Rogue aux invités. La première entorse, la première disgression que Severus opérait sur la sentence d'Albus – celle que personne ne devait jamais être présent à ces tortures, ce qui limitait donc l'humiliation – devait _bien évidemment_ avoir lieu lorsque Draco Malfoy – alias le pire connard que quiconque n'ait jamais mit au monde – et ses merveilleux amis étaient là.

C'était tout simplement _génial_.

Harry Potter se trouvait donc pratiquement nu – il ne portait qu'un maigre caleçon – devant son ennemi d'enfance, muet sous les ordres et les désobligeances de Severus Rogue. Si cela n'avait été que ça ..!

Ils étaient dans le petit salon bleu – tout du moins, Sirius Black leur avait dit que cette salle s'appelait ainsi. Cette pièce de près de vingt cinq mètres carré était uniquement dédiée aux auscultations. Les larges fenêtres, au nombre de deux, sur le mur ouest, permettait à la lumière de pénétrer l'épaisseur de la pierre, sans qu'il n'y en ait eu assez pour qu'on vous détaille le corps point par point lorsque vous étiez aussi peu habillé que Harry l'était. Deux canapés en cuirs de dragon étaient disposés en forme de L autour d'un large tapis en fourrure de licorne, dos à la grande double porte vitrée par laquelle on accédait au salon. Un grand lustre en cristal trainait au plafond, les bougies éteintes. Sur le mur nord, une bibliothèque imposante se dressait, remplie d'ouvrages anciens que seul Hermione ouvrait encore de temps à autre lors de ses moments perdus. Les murs, qui avaient autrefois, été recouverts d'une affreuse photographie animée des aïeuls Black, étaient aujourd'hui d'un blanc cassé tout à fait neutre – celui des hôpitaux d'ailleurs.

Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini se trouvaient sur le premier canapé, face à lui, avec l'air tendus des fauves coincés dans un boite-cage, s'essayant toutefois d'avoir l'air indifférent et princiers qu'ils affichaient toujours. Draco parvenait même à laisser un maigre sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsque son parrain lançait une nouvelle flopée de sarcasmes envers Harry. Cet air goguenard plongeait celui-qui-a-survécu dans une sorte de torpeur où il imaginait milles-et une manière de le torturer pour se venger.

« Potter, veuillez prendre la potion _furiosa_ », demanda le professeur

Sur la table en bois de chêne de trois mètres de longs, de l'autre côté de la pièce, face à lui, une centaine de potions différentes s'alignaient. Toutes de couleurs différentes et dans une déclinaison de conditionnements allant de la potion liquide à la pâte, en passant par la gélule, il aurait impossible pour quiconque de savoir de laquelle il s'agissait. De couleur rouge, aux reflets argentés, elle était conservée dans une petite carafe (en forme de goutte et faite de verre) fermée par un bouchon scellé à la cire verte. Cette potion était son pire cauchemar, de loin.

Si seulement il avait pu transplané ! Il aurait pu être dans les iles Caïman en train de faire la cours à un jeune métisse devant un bon verre de rhum ou peut-être qu'il serait déjà entrain de le dépraver dans un lit en…

« CESSEZ DE REVASSER POTTER !, l'invectiva Rogue en hurlant, VOUS ALLEZ ME LA CHERCHER PLUS VITE QUE CA !, continua-t-il sur le même ton avant de se radoucir dans un ton plus acide,Vous n'êtes tout de même pas une limace à corne, rassurez moi ? »

Harry se mit en mouvement, lentement. Mais, même ainsi il eut tôt fait d'y être, en trois pas tout juste. Au milieu de la multitude d'onguents, sa main plongea à la recherche de la dite potion et l'accrocha fermement – il l'avait fait tombé une fois, il n'était pas près de retenter l'expérience de sitôt. Il ouvit le flacon et s'offrit une bonne rasade avant de refermer le bouchon –qui se scella de nouveau tout seul magiquement – et de reposer la ridicule bouteille sur la table.

Il sentit aussitôt le fourmillement habituel tout le long de son corps, son estomac descendre au niveau de ses talons, et l'impression flottante d'avoir le monde qui tournait tout autour de lui.

« Draco, approche toi. », claqua la voix du potionniste

L'auscultation ne commençait réellement que maintenant, Harry le savait. Le relevé de poids, sa taille, et les premiers sorts qui avaient été jetés étaient une formalité. Ils ne révélaient jamais rien d'intéressant – c'était à peine si on pouvait discerner une variation dans son système. Ce qui avait été déjà désagréable – le regard moqueur de Draco, les ordres de Rogue – avait été les prémices de ce qui s'annonçait : l'horreur pure.

La première fois qu'il avait du prendre cette potion, Harry s'était débattu, avait mis autant de mauvaises volonté qu'il était possible, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui administre de force la potion, _cette _potion qui avait été créé tout spécialement pour lui. Ron avait la sienne : la _morbus_ (d'un vert émeraude, presque serpentin) et Hermione l'_animi_ (d'un bleu nuit extraordinaire).

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait maintenant il savait et il craignait ce qui allait se passer. Il ne réagissait généralement pas très bien quand il s'agissait de Severus cela risquait d'être pire avec Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais voulu expliquer les tests et examens à l'un d'entre eux – pourtant Hermione aurait été tout à fait à même de les faire et cela leur aurait évité ces auscultations.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, continua le professeur sans même diriger sa tête vers le serpentard, LEVEZ VOUS !

« Cette potion ne fait effet que quelques petits instants très précieux et il ne faut absolument pas les gâcher, expliqua-t-il une fois que Draco l'eut rejoint –Je vais vous expliquer ce que vous allez devoir faire, ce sera la seule et unique fois et il est d'une importance vitale que vous vous souveniez de cela», enjoignit-il d'un ton sec, « Approchez-vous de Monsieur Potter, il ne vous mangera pas. Actuellement, il est à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse, cette potion est très puissante et sert à déceler certains…dérèglements, si l'on peut dire. Il est à peine conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Touchez ses abdominaux transversaux… faites attention, il pourrait avoir une réaction assez…brutale. »

Draco eut un hoquet, prit une grande inspiration puis se lança : il se plaça face à lui et apposa ses mains sur l'endroit indiqué. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni même à quoi cela servait. Severus n'avait pas dit grand-chose quand il était venu le récupérer au manoir Malfoy. Il n'y avait eu que son expression faciale des plus austères pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence, une question de pari très important dont les enjeux le dépassaient et que les questions étaient interdites. Jusqu'ici, Draco avait toujours fait une confiance aveugle à son parrain et mentor. Quand il lui avait dit de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort pour sa sécurité, il avait obtempéré. Quand il l'avait emmené contre son gré à l'Ordre du Phenix – le soir où du haut de la tour d'astronomie il était censé avoir tué Albus Dumbledore – il l'avait suivi. En touchant la peau douce et chaude par rapport à ses doigts graciles, il n'était plus sur du tout de la confiance qu'il portait à celui qui l'avait pratiqué élevé.

A l'instant où il approcha ses mains, où leur peaux rentrèrent en contact, il fut surpris de la différence de couleur entre son blanc laiteux et la couleur caramel d'Harry : Severus leur avait dit peu avant le transplanage que le trio de griffondors ne pouvaient pas sortir du périmètre de Londres par sécurité – et que cela allait les concerner dorénavant- lui avait passé ses vacances d'été en Provence, dans le sud de la France, et pourtant il était le plus blafard, c'était à ne rien y comprendre.

Appuyant sans ménagement, immédiatement, il sentit des espèces de petites boules sous la peau, comme des ganglions. Ils avaient une consistance très bizarre, et une forme…une forme _grouillante_. Sous ses palpations, ils mutèrent, s'éparpillèrent. Aussitôt, Draco éloigna ses mains, pour focaliser son attention sur Potter. Il lui avait semblé que ce cours instant, un pression magique importante était apparue et s'était essayé à _l'étouffer_, d'avaler son air, de le tuer. Cela avait duré trois secondes tout au plus, et il avait failli y resté. Ce n'était pas très encourageant, ni même très agréable. Ca ne donnait _pas du _tout envie de continuer. S'il n'avait pas retiré rapidement sa main, jamais quiconque n'aurait pu réagit suffisamment vite pour le sauver.

Il se retourna vers son parrain : en vain, ce dernier affichait un air de désintérêt total. Il devait trouver par lui-même, tout simplement _trop cool_.

Il rappuya ses doigts, doucement, comme s'il survolait la peau, l'éraflant ci et là. Les amas étaient de formes ovoïdes, mais semblaient clairement vivantes et belliqueuses. Harry était agité ou plutôt ses membres l'étaient, ses mains cherchant à atteindre Draco pour l'étrangler, poussé par la pressé magique. Sitôt que ses doigts n'étaient plus en contact, tout disparaissait.

« Maintenant, place tes mains au niveau de ses tempes, et regarde au niveau de ses clavicules. », annonça calmement Rogue

Aux endroits énoncés, il retrouva les mêmes amas, aux attentions si mortifiantes.

« Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? », le questionna son mentor les yeux dans les yeux

Oui, il comprenait qu'ils étaient dans une bonne merde.

Ces symptômes il les avait lu dans un vieux grimoire que son père, Lucius Malfoy, gardait précieusement dans son cabinet de travail –comme il s'amusait à l'appeler. Cet endroit qui puait la mort servait en réalité de salle de torture et ce livre n'était rien d'autre qu'un manuel de torture. La pratique qui causait ces manifestations, n'était plus utilisée depuis des siècles ; elle servait d'illustration de possibles punitions pour les enfants sangs-purs comme lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment souhaitable et sa simple mention suffisait à les rendre aussi docile qu'un elfe de maison. Étrangement, quelque chose lui disait que le merdier dans lequel il était fourré avait un rapport avec ça - et que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour leur survie.

* * *

**Des réactions ? ;)**

Je posterais...mercredi surement ! A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
